Dark Heart
by Golden Black Masque
Summary: Zamasu has lived in the shadows by hatred and bitterness, never being able to see the light. However, Only those willing step forth from the darkness and into the light will be able to see the beauty of the moon and the brilliance of the stars. But, Just how far will he have to walk to reach the light?
1. Chapter 1

I do not own Dragon Ball, Dragon Ball Z, GT, or Super.

I hope you enjoy Black Heart's update.

* * *

Dark Heart

Chapter 1

There was a gentle hum coming from Zamasu as he went to work making Lord Beerus a pot of tea. It's been a week since he has been ordered by the Omni King to live under as Beerus's new attendant intoned. The change was difficult, but Zamasu arose to the occasion anyway. It seems like nothing could, or ever will go his way. It felt to him like he would forever be a servant to Gods. Oh, how he hated being the lesser. However, it was beyond his control, and right now, he was Lord Beerus's study, waiting for the Lord to return from a quick nap. It was relatively silent, but the ticking grandfather clock in the study was all that could be heard...

 _Tick-tock-tick-tock-tick..._

Gray eyes traveled upwards to the grand clock towering over him. It's ticking has ceased, the hands have stopped on the 12 and 3 marks. Zamasu dropped the spoonful sugar into the jar and placed the spoon on the silver platter. He placed a hand on the worn frame of the clock, feeling the warping wood that had cracks spreading across its wooden frame like a spider web. A sigh escaped his lips and he materialized a pocket watch in the palm of his hand. Clicking it open, he studied the hands, closed it, and dispatched it into an afterimage of white light. Turning back to the kart, he went to work on the pot of tea. If he didn't have it ready for his Lord's tea-hour, then he would have the devil to pay. He tapped this spoon on the rim of the teapot and thoroughly wiped it with a napkin. A clearing throat had caught his attention, and he looked at the tall figure standing in the doorway of the Lord's studies. It was Whis, Lord Beerus's teacher, and head-attendant.

A smile was on his lips and he looked at Zamasu, "Good afternoon to you, Zamasu. I see you are preparing the Lord's tea. Remember, two spoonfuls of sugar. No less, no more." Whis entered the room with a staff in his right hand, and an atmosphere of tranquility overcame the room's foul pungent cloud of hate. Zamasu placed the lid on the teapot and directed his attention to Whis, "I have not forgotten. Thank you for reminding me anyway, Master Whis. Oh, and, the clock has stopped ticking." Zamasu directed their attention to the clock frozen in time.

Stepping towards the clock, Whis gently tapped the warped wood with his finger, "So it seems," He murmured, and turned to Zamasu, "Have Goku and Vegeta remove this. It certainly is a sight for sore eyes. Our Lord would not be pleased to have such a distractful object in sight."

Zamasu nodded his head in agreement, "Yes, I will let them know right away, once I fetch the Lord for his tea," Zamasu said, placing the pot of tea on Lord Beerus's table. He began to exit the room and not a second later, Whis placed his hand on Zamasu's shoulder and looked down at him with a smile. Down at him. Something that Zamasu never liked his superior doing. However, there was nothing he could do.

The submission was the key to survival here, forget that and you're dead. Whis patted Zamasu's shoulder and gently shoved him, "I'll handle the task. You've worked a lot this day, tell Goku and Vegeta to remove the clock and take a rest. You've earned it," Whis said in his gentle voice while flashing a smile. Then there was that kindness and concerned side of Whis that everyone loved.

Zamasu smiled and bowed his head, "Yes sir, right away, and thank you," He gave his thanks, and Whis exited the room and down the hall. Zamasu lifted his head and his eyes were narrowed in hatred.

Zamasu sighed, but there was also that lingering effect that Whis would leave. It felt like superiority like Whis was stronger than anyone. Which, he was, but sometimes it was necessary to give off such a feeling. It kept order and balance in the castle. Zamasu then turned to the window when Whis's energy disappeared from his range. He looked out the window to see Goku and Vegeta training on the courtyard. His hatred intensified. Five days and the two are still going at it. Zamasu gave an agitated sigh, if they don't stop now, then they'll surely displease the Lord. He turned away and quickly made his exit from the room and down the large doors of the castle. He pushed them open and made his way to the courtyard to see Goku and Vegeta still training. He cleared his throat, and they stopped. Goku turned to Zamasu, smiled, and waved. Vegeta scoffed and turned his head. Zamasu paid no mind to their greetings, he was still on thin ice with the two. And, as he looked around the courtyard, there were potholes littering the neatly trimmed bluegrass. A few statues and columns were busted and chipped. The water fountain only leaked water instead of spraying water over its top. There was an itching sensation that came to Zamasu's neck upon seeing the destroyed garden.

He waited for a few moments then spoke, "Whis has ordered me to fetch the two of you to remove the grand clock from Lord Beerus's personal studies. He would like to have it done immediately so the Lord won't get agitated by its disturbing presence," Zamasu informed with controlled anger. He hoped that they wouldn't speak, but it seems Zamasu didn't have any luck. There was something they always had to say, it was truly annoying to Zamasu.

Vegeta turned his head and glared daggers at him, "So now you're Whis's side-kick?" The itching sensation came to the back toZamasu. He ignored it, despite how strong it was. He was specifically ordered by Beerus himself to not give into his emotions. If he did, that would spell the end for his existence. So, Zamasu did what he did best. Kept quiet.

He gave Vegeta stern glare as well and said in a calm, restraining manner, "I'm well aware of my position in this castle. I am the second attendant to Lord Beerus. Which means, I do whatever necessary to ensure his comfort and safety. Just like I am to do those tasks, I must follow orders to carry out those tasks. If I am told to fetch you do something, you will do it just as I will. You do not get to lounge around and train all day without giving something in return. You get to live here by the grace of Lord Beerus, do not forget that." Zamasu turned around scoffed to the prince and exited the courtyard, leaving a frowning Goku and a fumed Vegeta.

He was calmer now, and he looked to the utopia garden and gazed at the many trees that were shaped into some sort of abstract art that spoke mystery. At least there was nature, always beautiful and unique. He sighed and turned to the secondary sound of walking feet. As he turned to see who it was, Goku was standing right behind him, and Zamasu made an agitated sound in his throat, "Yes, Son Goku?" He asked with bitterness in his voice.

Goku smiled and scratched his head, "Sorry for Vegeta, he can be a bit of handful sometimes."

There was a pause after that. Zamasu raised an eyebrow, "Is that all you wanted to say? If you have so much time standing there, then why aren't you disposing of the clock?" Zamasu accused the Saiyan who shot his hands up in defense. That's what he hated about the Saiyan, always so... so... well, there was no real reason. He just didn't like Goku.

Goku gave a nervous smile, "S-sorry, I just felt like I should've apologized."

Zamasu the rolled his eyes and continued to walk, "I do not need your apology, Son Goku," Zamasu said in a low voice while the distance between them grew. He never wanted his apology, no matter how many times Goku did. Zamasu would never forgive him, and Goku knew that. But, that didn't keep Goku from trying. Goku only looked to Zamasu who continued to walk. It looked like he was walking on eggshells, careful not put to much weight on them in fear of shattering them. That's just how Zamasu walked, stiff and edgy. His nerves were always rigid and tight. It was something that Goku frowned at, but he looked past it and he tried to help Zamasu, but he couldn't do anything about it because Zamasu simply refused his help; a mortals help.

Looking out the window of his studies, Beerus tapped on the table. Something was bothering him, and he did not like it. Whis looked to his Lord from his side and raised an eyebrow. He bent down and began speaking softly to his Lord, "What is that matter my Lord? Something wrong," Whis asked, truly concerned with his lord, and student. He had raised him as well, entrusted to him by Beerus's father.

Beerus sighed and looked to Whis, "Nothing is the matter Whis. I am simply bored. However, there is Zamasu," Beerus said rubbing his chin while narrowing his eyes at the cup of tea in his other hand. He looked at his reflection long and hard but noticed that there was a distinct cloud of black in the tea. If Beerus didn't know better, then that would mean the tea's maker has a disturbed heart.

Whis began twiddling his staff, "Yes, Zamasu is certainly a character. Though respectful and humble, he does harbor some demons. I have never met a Kai with such darkness in so long," Whis sounded disappointed and Beerus scoffed.

Beerus looked up at him, "Careful Whis, you sound attached," A smirk spread across his lips as he stared at Whis.

A light chuckled came from Whis, "Quite the comedian Lord Beerus. I am simply concerned with the young man. After all, he does remind me of you," A smug grin came on Whis's lips once the smirk dropped from Beerus's lips. Whis knew exactly how to push the right buttons, it was quite amusing to get a rise out of Beerus.

Narrowed eyes met settle eyes, "I am nothing like that child," Beerus grumbled while taking a sip from the tea. Though two spoonfuls of sugar were added, it still tasted bitter. He growled and tapped the cup's rim.

Whis looked into the cup as well. The tea though brown, had a cloud of black spiraling within it, "You are certainly not my Lord." The cup then turned to sand.


	2. Chapter 2

I do not own Dragon Ball, Dragon Ball Z, GT, or Super.

I hope you enjoy Black Heart's update.

* * *

Dark Heart

Chapter 2

The castle was rather quiet, and everyone seemed to be enjoying a peaceful sleep, even Zamasu. Then, there was a gentle tap at Zamasu's bedroom door frame. A sigh escaped past the troubled young man's dry lips as he lifted himself from a deep slumber. He looked to see Whis with his usual smile with a staff in hand. Whis took a step into the room and dismissed his staff in an afterimage of blue light. As he did so, he stepped forward and clasped his hands together with a loud clap, "Rise and shine Zamasu. Get dressed and meet me in the kitchen. I will most likely need your help by the time you are ready. So, chop chop!" Whis then exited the room in a flash of light, blinding Zamasu and getting an annoyed grumble out of the younger attendant. Another sigh came from his dry lips and removed the sheets from his body with more force than necessary. Rubbing his eyes, he lazily walked to his mirror and looked at his blood-shot eyes and messy hair. The sight was horrific, earning a gasp from him too. He grumbled and raked his fingers through his unresponsive white locks to manage them. He growled and materialized his attendant attire, a rather flashy get up if you were to ask him. A knock came to his door frame and he looked sharply to the figure. It was Goku, and he was smiling.

A strained agitated growl emitted from Zamasu's throat, "I specifically told you to not come near my quarters. Are you that much of a dunce? Can't you follow orders," Zamasu spat with venom. He was already annoyed, seeing Goku only worsened it. And it being early in the morning was only making it, even more, worse.

Goku entered the quarters, despite the threatening glare he was receiving from Zamasu. There was a moments silence and Goku began to speak in a gentle voice, "Look, Zamasu, I know you do not like me. But, can't you let it go? I mean, I did, and I had already forgiven you. Can't you do the same?" Goku was hesitant and nervous under Zamasu's piercing glare. He was hoping to get a positive reaction out the turmoiled young attendant. But, alas, luck was never on anyone's side today.

Zamasu began to growl, it took all his might to not strike him down. Instead, he began to draw in large, strained breaths of air. He was trying to keep his center, "Leave, I do not wish to speak to you at this moment, nor will I ever want to. Your presence only sickens me," Zamasu spat and pushed past Goku, exiting the room and down the hall. Goku looked back and sighed. All he wanted was for Zamasu to give him a chance. However, Zamasu was too stubborn to give Goku the light of day.

Entering the kitchen, Zamasu's hatred was felt by Whis who turned around and frowned, "Hm... Oh, something the matter Zamasu?" Whis asked but Zamasu didn't reply he only took a small round table. He needed to remember Lord Beerus's words. He just needed to keep quiet and keep calm. Whis sighed, seeing the young man troubled Whis. Despite being remorseless against the victims of Lord Beerus's destructive whim, Zamasu was the exception. Just as Lord Beerus was his duty, Zamasu was also his duty.

There was now a grim silence. A cloud of hate and disgust looming in the kitchen. Their attention was then directed to a distorted image of a figure that appeared in the kitchen. It finally became a clear image of Goku, "Mornin' Whis!" Goku chirped, dressed in his uniform. He paid no attention to Zamasu, who didn't have any qualms about it whatsoever.

Whis swiftly looked to Zamasu who was tapping the table with a lot of straining anger. Narrowing his eyes for a split second, he looked back to Goku with bright eyes, "Good morning to you too, Goku. Have you come for breakfast," Whis asked as he already knew, and began to prepare the meal.

Goku looked to his side and at Zamasu, he turned back to Whis, "Uh no, actually I was wondering if you could let me and Vegeta do some help around here." Whis dropped the spatula and swiftly turned around with surprised eyes. Son Goku refusing a meal? That's never been heard of. Whis then looked to Zamasu, he was also surprised to hear this.

Whis then realized it upon the pieces coming together and a smirk spread across his lips," You certainly can. Zamasu has been worked himself to exhaustion, he could use a break. Do his chores for him, and you will be rewarded," Whis then materialized a list of chores and handed it Goku who gratefully took the list.

Zamasu was about to object, but Goku was too quick to reply, "T-thank you, Whis! I'll get started right away!" He was gone in an instant and the room was left with tension.

Zamasu frowned at Whis and Whis only chuckled and returned to cooking, "I did not need his help, Master Whis. You know I'm more than capable of doing my tasks," Zamasu stated stubbornly.

Whis sighed and set the spatula down, "It's not weakness to let someone help, Zamasu," Whis started from past wisdom. He turned and looked at Zamasu with a soft smile.

Zamasu scoffed, "I'm fine with anyone's help but-"

"A mortals?" Whis finished his sentence while raising an eyebrow.

Zamasu nodded, "Yes."

Whis let out an exasperated sigh and turned off the stove so he could direct his full attention to Zamasu. He took a seat across from him, "Zamasu, I know how you feel about mortals and Son Goku. Can't you see that he is trying to make amends? Yet you only ignore him and treat him with disrespect," His eyes narrowed," In a world such as this one, it is rare to come across someone like Son Goku. Yes, he may be pure of heart, but not of logic. But, that was how he was made. Can't you give him a chance? And I am not asking you to be his friend, I am only asking you to make amends and let bygones be bygones."

Zamasu waited for a moment, "...No. Forgive me, but no." Just as Whis thought, he was too proud and stubborn.

Whis sighed and materialized a watch and clicked it open, "Well, I have said my peace. It is time to awake Lord Beerus." He summoned his staff upon dismissing the watch in a flash of light that morphed into his staff. Before exiting, he looked to Zamasu, "You know, a wise Kaishin once told me... Do not let the shadows of your past darken the doorstep to your future. Forgive and Forget."

Zamasu raised an eyebrow, "Who told you that?"

Whis tapped his staff, "Gowasu," He said then disappeared.

Reappearing at the doors that led to Lord Beerus's chambers, he swiftly opened the large and heavy doors. Upon entering, he covered his mouth and walked to safe distance from the time bombs. He looked to the sleeping form of his lord and called to him, "Lord Beerus. It is time, time to wake up." There was no answer and Whis called a little louder, "If you do not wake up, one of your back up alarms wi-"

 _Boom!_

There was a loud explosion that shook the entire castle, causing rocks from the ceiling to plummet towards the floor. The levitating mesa that supported Beerus's bed descended to the ground and the destroyer God groggily rolled off and onto his behind. He began to lick at his hand and rubbed it on his head. He let out a long yawn and looked to Whis with tired eyes.

"Time to get up," Whis then said with more authority, "Now!"

Looking up to Whis Beerus frowned, "You know better than to take that sort of tone with me, Whis." He shot his attendant a glare, but Whis did not falter. Throughout his years spent with Whis, he had never seen a rise come from Whis.

Whis raised and eyebrow, "My lord, you woke up late again. Head to the bath house and I will be with you shortly." Just before he was about to vanish, Beerus stopped him.

"Whis," Beerus began, "Tomorrow is the day." He said it like Whis knew what he was talking about. Which he didn't, Whis was completely oblivious. Has he missed something?

Whis raised both eyebrows, "What's tomorrow? Have I forgotten something, my lord."

Beerus's left ear twitched, "Father. Tis his birthday tomorrow." It came out solemn and empty. It's rare to hear such a tone of voice come from Beerus.

Whis's eyebrows furrowed and a gentle smile came across his lips, "Ah, I see. Well, my lord shall we pay him a visit tomorrow? If not you can always take a stroll around the star," Whis offered in a gentle tone of voice. He looked down at Beerus, who slowly got to his feet and began to dust himself off.

Looking up to Whis, Beerus shook his head and began to stretch. As he neared the doors of his chambers he looked back to Whis, "I would like to see him tomorrow," He then disappeared behind the doors. Whis sighed and tapped his cane that projected an image of a calendar. He studied the calendar and found the date of which they were speaking of. Whis sighed and tapped his staff, and the projection was immediately drawn into the gem of his staff. Looking to the large cobra statue, he muttered something incoherent, then left the large chambers.


	3. Chapter 3

I do not own Dragon Ball, Dragon Ball Z, GT, or Super.

I hope you enjoy Black Heart's update.

* * *

Dark Heart

Chapter 3

It was a beautiful night, the sun had barely gone down, and the stars were just beginning to show. The castle that belonged to Lord Beerus, which was in turn, passed down to him by his father, was decorated in twinkling blue, yellow, and purple lights. Inside it was warm and comforting inside the castle, almost making one forget the fact that it belonged to the God of Destruction. It was, however, quiet inside the grand castle. Not a single soul was in sight, everyone has seemed to have gone to bed. But, there was a gentle hum, quiet and smooth as it traveled down the winding corridors. The owner of the voice was Zamasu, and he seemed to be in a state of peace as he exited a room with a candelabrum in hand. He had just finished cleaning the rest of the rooms, despite Whis's instructions to not work and to instead rest. The stubborn young man just wouldn't accept the gracious offer. It was rare for one to have a day off, yet Zamasu did not seize the deal. And, as he walked down the corridors, he was followed. It was unknown to him that it was Vegeta, lurking in the shadows behind him. There was a brief skip in time it felt, and Zamasu found himself pinned to the wall. The candelabrum fell from his grasp because of the shock and landed on the floor.

"Unhand me!" Zamasu yelled, but then felt a hand come over his mouth. There was an itching sensation that he could not suppress. He was fixing to give into his emotions, despite his reluctance not to.

Vegeta growled, "You scream and I'll shatter your jaw!" His tone was low and ominous as his glare pierced Zamasu's soul. His grip wasn't going to lighten up anytime soon as well, "You have been a thorn in my side through my entire time spent here. You talk as if you are above us, and treat yourself like the most important being there is! When in reality, you're just a sniveling brat who knows nothing but his own selfish needs," He leaned in close and whispered into his ear through gritted teeth, "Kakarrot may have forgiven you, but I don't. I know you haven't changed..." Vegeta then pushed himself from Zamasu, shoving the young man's body into the wall, making the wall behind Zamasu slightly crack. Vegeta then left, leaving a stunned and angered Zamasu. The young man pulled himself from the wall and looked down at his trembling hands. Trembling? He couldn't believe himself, he was trembling? Why would he be scared of that uppity Saiyan! He growled, then turned to see a tall figure towering over him. It was Whis, just his luck.

"Zamasu, what in heaven's name happened?" The head attendant quickly helped his younger to his feet and dusted him off, "Was it Vegeta?"

Zamasu turned to Whis but looked down, "I... I have never been so afraid. Th-this is why humans deserve to be annihilated!" He began to pant, "They dare lay their hands on Gods with no respect or consideration for the consequences!" He looked to Whis who only looked down at him in pity, "This is why... I hate mortals!" Zamasu finally yelled.

Whis frowned, "Zamasu..." He looked to the boy and placed his hand on his shoulder, "You should rest..." A hand then struck Zamasu's neck and the boy fell into Whis's arm. Looking down at him with pity, Whis frowned as he looked down the hall as if he could see Vegeta.

Once he placed Zamasu in his bed, Whis instantly appeared in the middle of Goku and Vegeta's conjoined room. He searched the room and saw the two looking at Whis. His sights then set on Vegeta and he vanished and reappeared behind Vegeta and locked him in a hold from which the prince could not remove himself from. He looked to Goku who just stood there with shock, Whis seemed to have been really pissed off.

"Vegeta!" His tone sounded stern, "Why have you attacked Zamasu! Do not lie, I know it was you who laid your hands on him. Why did you do it? You only intensified his hatred for mortals! I specifically instructed you to not harm him, did I not?" Vegeta was only shocked with fear, however, he did not regret his decisions.

Whis, let loose the grip and Vegeta fell and turned to Whis with wide eyes, "Attack him again and you will be punished. I allow you to live here so that you can train, not cause chaos." He summoned his staff and snatched it with force," You are lucky that I am wise and understanding or I would have broken your arm in nine places" He then looked to Goku with narrowed eyes, "Goku." Goku stiffened and nodded, "You will be in charge of Zamasu. Tomorrow I will be busy with... matters concerning Beerus." He tapped his staff and before he vanished he looked to Vegeta with a stare that erased the angelic image that he upheld. Goku then looked to Vegeta was finally regaining his composure. Vegeta looked back to Goku and growled while exiting the room towards the balcony. Goku sighed and he placed two fingers to his forehead and vanished. Appearing in Zamasu's room Goku looked at the sleeping form of the ex-Kaishin apprentice. Goku smiled fondly and sat on the bed, careful to awake Zamasu's sleeping form. A sigh escaped from Goku's lips and he looked towards the ceiling. Just what matters concern Beerus? He frowned but shook away the question and looked to Zamasu.

Day shortly came and everything seemed to be in a state of disarray. Despite Zamasu's reluctance to not be overseen by Goku, the Saiyan refused and simply said that it was Whis who told him to after Zamasu. Zamasu gave in, he knew the angel's order was final and let it Goku watch over him. As he began to clean the many bookshelves in Lord Beerus's study, Goku then asked, "Do you know where Beerus and Whis ran off to? Whis told me last night that he had matters concerning Beerus that he had to do. Do you know what he meant?"

Looking over his shoulder, Zamasu shrugged and went to cleaning. Shortly after, he replied, "That I do not know. They are still on the planet, just not here at the castle."

Goku's eyes widen, "You can sense their ki?"

Zamasu fully turned around and sighed in annoyance, "Yes I can, I am a god as well. Just not a God of convenience." He muttered then went back to cleaning, and Goku laughed while rubbing his head.

"Well, I wouldn't say you don't matter. You do after all look after Lord Beerus." Goku pointed out, hoping to score points with Zamasu.

However, Zamasu scoffed, "You flatter me, Son Gok but I merely assist Whis in the master's daily life. If I die, then that would cause nothing negative. Only positive from what I know..." He sounded distant.

Goku frowned, "Hey, that's not true! You're an amazing attendant!"

Zamasu sighed, "Son Goku, I know you are trying your best. But, please remain quiet. I do not wish to speak to anyone..."

Goku nodded, "O-okay."

"Thank you." There was no reply and Zamasu sighed while going back to cleaning.

Arriving at an arch with a uniquely designed gate, Beerus sighed and placed his hand on the gate and it opened from the simple touch. With Whis at his side, they trekked down the path that led to a statue of a man. He looked like Beerus, if not, identical. But, the man was taller and more muscular. He had a scar starting from his jaw to his eyelid. His left ear had a notch in it while the right ear had a piercing similar to Beerus's. A sigh came from Beerus and he looked at the engraving in the stone. He read time after time he visited here, remembering the reason why he became who he was now. Whis looked down at his lord with sympathetic eyes but did not show it, "How long?" Beerus asked.

"Hm?" Whis was brought from his trance and looked to his side at Beerus.

"How long has it been?" Beerus asked again, looking up to Whis.

The attendant thought for a moment, calculating how long it has been, "It has been over seventy-five million years." Beerus then repeated the number and sighed as he placed his hand on the plaque, outlining the name, Sinn. As a God of Destruction, he was supposed to be ruthless and remorseless. He shall spare no man, nor child or woman. It was his job to destroy, and he had to do so. It was his own power that was his undoing. That power, what had gotten his father killed, is now Beerus's power.

"Master Sinn was a truly incredible man," Whis said, admiring his master and Lord. Sinn had taught Whis himself, he was like another father to Whis.

Beerus sighed, "Indeed he was."

Whis then summoned a watch, "It is time for you lunch my lord. Shall we return?" He asked looking to his side.

Beerus turned and caught one last glimpse of the statue, "Yes... Let's return, I'm rather hungry." As they walked further and further from the statue, it felt to Beerus like his father was at his side. Even though it was just his mind playing tricks on him, he found comfort in the illusion.


End file.
